Extreme Hero: Kamen Rider Grand Order (rewrite)
by The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria
Summary: A war between worlds has reached to its climax. The underdog faction is now fighting against the strongest faction. The Earth is now at stake here. Will the defending team or the offensive team won? And what is the dark truth behind this Unholy Grail War? Kamen Rider and Fate franchise x-over with slight High School DxD in there.


The Arrival

[Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Fate franchise and anything non-OC in here. But I do own this story. Also, my story telling sucks, but at least it's here, so read it if you want. Ignore it you don't want to.]

An old man is seen sitting on a seat, checking through a book of his as he mutters, "This is quite interesting."

The place he is sitting on is filled with darkness, as if there is nothing else but darkness around him. Beside him is a table with an old fashioned phone on it.

In front of him, a man stands there, looking straight toward him as he mutters, "Sir, may I know what is so interesting to you?"

"Owh, I was just checking out this one particular Holy Grail War."

"Again? It seems that is a topic you always find yourself interested."

"Of course! Holy Grail War and by extension, Fate franchise is by far a cash cow for Type-Moon, more than any other series appeared underneath them. There are way too many Fate-slash-something that other works like Tsukihime is being completely forgotten entirely."

"I'm not sure they…"

"Not to mention, fans loved it! The aspect of summoning heroes from the ancient past to the present for a death battle is intriguing by all, sparking numerous universes with similar attribute. There are way too many Holy Grail War to check out."

The man in front mutters, "Then, what is so interesting this time?"

"Because this one particular war is different from the rest."

"How so?"

Because it's involved the Master using both magecraft and technology, using the power of the ancient heroes as their Servants and physically fighting against each other. Something different one might say…"

"Sounds boring… it's like one of those super heroes series…"

"Really? Well I can't change your opinion. I just want to see how this one ends…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And thus, after that weird introduction, the scene changes as a girl with blonde hair in braid is seen walking out of an airport.

Her face looks like she is amazed by the scenery outside, having a wide smile on her face.

"Wah, am I really in Asuka Island right now?"

As she looks around the place, she mutters to herself, "Now, how do I start my search?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within a room looking similar to a meeting room, seven different people can be seen sitting around there, not showing any of their faces under their white robe.

One of them seems to be looking discomfort with their choice of wear as he brings up, "I have no idea why do we even need to wear this thing! Aren't we already accustomed with each other? Why bother with the secrecy still?"

One of them replies, "You shouldn't be saying something like that, Assassin of Sun. It is our leader's idea for us to even wear such thing in the first place for every meeting we have."

"I still don't see why, Lancer of Sun. is there even a point for all of this formality?"

"It is to see that we are still united under the banner of the Faction of Sun. if we are going to win this war, we will need to be in one mind."

"My, my, Lancer of Sun," one of them interferes, "A bit too tense, aren't you, dear?"

"Be quiet, Berserker of Sun. if you have no other thing to say but to insult me, you can go back home this instance. As usual, all Berserkers never have anything clever to say."

"Don't be like that, Lancer," Berserker snickers, "You are going to get old if you keep on with that antic of yours."

"Enough!" the one close to the side of the table screams, "You three are acting like a bunch of children with way too much candies! Keep on with that and we are going to lose this war."

Assassin smirks at him, "Lose? Saber, I think you are out of your mind. We have been winning the war ever since day one. What makes you think we are losing at this instance? What kind of faction are we up against? The one with the strongest Servants? The one with the impregnable defense? Or the one with the team dynamic? We faced those three types and still won."

At that moment, a man enters the place, looking at them as he speaks up, "Unfortunately, we are not against any of those three types of faction that you have stated."

All of them stand up, bowing at him as he keeps on speaking, "The faction we are facing against shall be the hardest faction we are facing against, moreso than those we've met before."

Lancer mutters, "Do humor us; who are we facing against? Who is it that makes you scared of them so much?"

"They are the Shield Faction."

…

…

…

"Never heard of them," Assassin speaks up, "How dangerous are they?"

"How dangerous? How about the fact that we have no information of them. This faction has never appeared in the Grail War before. Their members are unknown to us. We don't even have any clue as to who their Ruler is."

One of them suddenly speaks out loud, "This is going to be interesting indeed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the early 2013, a super computer known as Moon Cell that resides in moon has gone berserk, starting to tear itself apart into pieces.

Following with its own destruction, each of its own pieces managed to infiltrate several different universes and with that comes the Unholy Grail War.

With pure destruction in mind, each of those universes create a faction of their own to battle other faction to the death, leaving the loser's universe annihilated.

And thus comes the finale of the war, the strongest, Sun Faction against the unknown Shield Faction, with both world is now in stakes.

How will this turn out to be?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in one particular Earth, a black-haired man can be seen sitting inside a living room, spending most of his time watching anime without the need to concern others, especially the purple-haired female sitting beside him while reading something from her phone.

The man seems to feel bored as he turns toward the woman. His head turns back toward the TV, but he could not help but turning back toward her.

"What?" she grumbles without even looking at him.

"I'm bored."

"Then play a video game or something. Don't bother me."

"What are you reading?"

"None of your business," she tries to move away from him but he quickly snatches the phone away from her, causing her to scream, "HEY, I'M READING THAT!"

The man takes a look at the phone and tries to read whatever she is reading right now, "Fate/Apocrypha?"

"Yeah, I'm a fan of the franchise! Give me back my phone!"

She quickly grabs her phone back as she glares at him, "Geez, you are the worst brother ever!"

"I am your only brother, Sakura. That's also mean that I am the best one you ever have."

"I will never say those words!"

She quickly runs off from there as she screams, "Don't interrupt my reading session!"

He sighs as he stands up and walks out of the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Somewhere, somehow, the man is standing around in an ominous field._

 _The field itself has blades sticking out of the ground instead of grass. The sky is dark and gears are floating above him, as if they are shelters hanging by something invisible._

 _The man walks around the place for a bit, looking at how each of the blades is differed from each other. Each look has different features on them, be it the sizes, the lengths or the colors._

 _He looks forward, finally finding a life form lying nearby._

 _But the life form doesn't seem to have any way of living any longer. Not with so many blades sticking on him, or is it out from him?_

 _He quickly runs forward as he tries to help the poor man, "Hey, wake up! Wake up!"_

 _The dying man opens up his eyes, turning slowly toward him, whispering something to him. He is handing something to him before closing his eyes and no longer breathing._

 _"Hey! HEY!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey!"

The man is snapped back to reality, now facing toward a white-haired female in front of him in a café.

She seems slightly pissed, but hiding it under her calm demeanor, "Having something in your mind, Kyu? You can share anything with me."

"It's… nothing, Sakine. I just remembered a very old memory of mine. It's nothing significant."

She smiles at him, "Senpai, don't tell me the boredom is eating you away?"

He nods, "Yeah. The college is giving off quite a long holiday for this one. It seems everybody just takes this chance to go back home."

"What about you, senpai? Why don't you go home like the rest of them?"

He starts pouting, "I can't even go home if I wanted to…"

"Hmm?" she tilts her head, interested but he quickly changes the subject, "So, is there anything interesting today?"

"Not really. Today is just like every other day, as always…"

But somehow Sakine looks down, with her expression slightly changes, "It's not like anything good ever comes up every day…"

It's his turns to tilt his head, "Hmm?"

But Sakine quickly cheers herself up, "Actually, there is something good today, although only I will ever think of such thing as such."

"Owh? Do tell me that."

"My sister is finally visiting this place."

Kyu stares at her, "You have a sister?"

"I never told you that before?"

Seeing as how he shakes his head slowly, her respond is, "I do rarely talk about her. She tends to be very busy with her own studies."

"She is also a student?"

"Yeah, she is studying at London as of now. I don't really know what course she took there."

Kyu takes a moment to look at her.

From his own view, Sakine is just like any other native girl she has ever seen in that island. Polite, friendly and rarely ever lose her smile.

But something about her that has been bugging him ever since the two met.

Whatever, he shouldn't be too nosy with others. There is no time for petty chivalry after all…

He tries to think of a better word to say to her, "Well, maybe you should go and meet her rather than spending time with me."

"Are you sure, senpai? You're bored after all. You might want someone to spend time with you."

"I'm not that needy. Besides, my boredom is nothing compared to your familial relationship with your sister. Family is always important. Cherish it while you can."

"Okay then," Sakine stands up, prepared to get out from there, "If you need anything, just call me, alright?"

She walks out of there as he just stares at her, before disappears from his sight.

He then turns back to his drink, and starts sipping it.

"Bro, you are letting the chance slipping away," one of the waiters approach him with a grin on his face, "I'm telling you, she's into you."

"Shut up, Lance," Kyu mutters without looking at him, Aren't you supposed to be working somewhere else right now? What happened?"

"Fired, of course."

"Again? Don't you get tired of it already?"

"It's not _my_ fault I got fired."

"Usually that's the case when people got fired."

"Not me. I'm clean."

"Sleeping with the boss's daughter isn't clean."

The man named Lance seems shocked, "Wha- how did you know that!?"

Kyu glares at him, "Dude, this place have like, a really small population. One rumor flies and everybody will hear about it. Also, you can blame your E rank luck on that one."

"Owh, come on! Not you too!? That's not cool, bro!"

He just shrugs as he keeps on drinking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blonde girl from earlier is now entering a building as she walks around, looking all over the place. She could not keep her curiosity in check as she is amazed by the numbers of people working in that building.

The girl finally reaches the receptionist and calls her out, "Miss, can I meet your boss? The CEO of this company?"

The woman replies with a smile on her face, "Did you have an appointment with him?"

"No, but this is urgent. Please tell him that."

A male voice is heard from the back, "May I know who is wishing to meet me right now?"

The girl turns her back, now seeing a middle-aged man looking at her with curiosity filled his eyes, "May I help you, miss?"

"Yes, it's concerning the nature of your business."

"The nature of my business?"

"You know, saving the world and stuff like that?"

The man seems slightly shocked, but then he speaks up, "So, you are one of us, huh?"

"Not really. I am not working with this company, but I do know who am I looking at and this company's daily work. How about we continue this somewhere else?"

"I agree with that statement. Please, follow me."

As he walks away from there, the girl quietly follows him.

The two enters an elevator that brings them to the highest floor and their journey ends as they enter an office, presumably his.

The man speaks up as he goes toward his table that shows a name on it, 'Saito Akiyama', "So, may I know why you do want to meet me?"

The girl nods, "My name is Laeticia, and I wishes for you to call out all Masters; all of those who are related to the Unholy Grail War and the hunt for the Moon Cell's pieces to assemble right now."

Now the man loses his smile, "Grail War… Sounds like a serious matter to me."

"It is. The war as reaches its penultimate conclusion with only two factions left. Even the venue has been selected. This time, the war will happen right here, in this Earth."

"A war… it's going to be difficult. Those Masters you asked for… we've never been an official team before, so none of them has ever met up with each other."

Laeticia seems shock, "What do you mean? This war has been going on for quite sometimes. Aren't your Masters have ever fought before? They should have become a team before."

"Sorry to say, but we have been spending time defeating those monsters that appeared alongside the Moon Cell's core pieces. There is only one time we have ever faced with other faction, but the Ruler is an idiot that shows himself up to the public. That happened before we even know who our Ruler is."

"That would be me," she responds to him, "I am actually your Ruler."

It's Saito's turn to become shock, "What? Then where have you been before."

"You know the rule of the war. The fight immediately ends when that faction's Ruler is dead. I have been in hiding for a long time."

"Make sense. Our Earth will be in danger if anything ever happened to you."

"Yes, but this time I shall stand aside my own team. This is why I am here."

Saito sighs, scratching his head, "I guess we should call them all right now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere not in the island, a pink haired woman with a blue ribbon tied up behind her hair as twin tails is seen taking a sip of a drink from a cup, sitting still in a furniture-less living room on a floor of tatami while wearing a kimono.

As she lets out a sigh of relief happily, her blue phone besides her starts ringing up. She quickly grabs it and speaks to whoever the caller is.

"Yes, it's me… yes… Eh!? But I was having a vacation right now! No, I'm in Kyoto! K-YO-TO! What!? You better give me extra vacation days after this is over!"

Hanging up the call with a pout on her face, she grumbles, "What is so important that he just had to take away my holiday from me?"

But her anger quickly quells as she looks toward the outside of the room, seeing the outside world shined by the sunlight, "Well, I should probably get going now."

A pair of animal ears suddenly appear on top of her head with a bushy tail is seen wiggling around behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the town, a figure that wears a camouflage-colored jacket that covers his head with its hood is seen lying near the roadside.

Those who move past him sometimes throws some coins right into a bowl beside him. It seems he does notice their actions, but chose to ignore them.

A phone is heard ringing as he picks it up.

"Hello? Owh? I'm still here. Naw, just doing whatever I always do. I'm not a homeless one, I have a home! A hotel room IS a home! Now? Okay."

As he hangs up, he pulls himself up, letting the hood off from him, releasing his black messy hair as he looks around the place.

"Whelp, gotta go."

He then stands up and grabs the bowl as he closes himself toward another homeless man and puts the bowl in front of the man before walking away from there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else at who knows where, a black-haired girl, wearing her hair in a long ponytail fashion, tied with a yellow ribbon, wearing a school uniform of white shirt with red skirt is seen exiting a… questionable shop.

The shop seems to have something for a fetish which some people called as 'shibari', or rather, 'bondage'.

She is checking the items she had acquired within the plastic bag and somehow looking so happy at the bag's content.

What kind of a schoolgirl is she? Let that question be unknown at this very moment.

Her phone starts ringing as she quickly answers it, "It's me."

Her expression suddenly sports a huge grin on her face, clearly contrasting with her own feeling as she speaks up to the caller, "Ara, ara~, is that it? Then, for interrupting my holiday, I hope you will be ready for the play. I have been itching to try this one out. That is, if you can't find a replacement for you."

She then disappears from anyone's sight, leaving only a black feather slowly descending down onto ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to the town itself, Archer of Sun just decided to walk around the place, looking like she is about to explode, "Man, those annoying people! Why does it always have to be me to scout the enemies? I am Archer for Root's sake! Why don't they just ask for Assassin to do his job!? He just sits there all day long, not even wanting to do anything useful not even once!"

She keeps on walking and walking, looking at how beautiful the surrounding area is, somehow prompts her to whisper to herself, "I miss my hometown…"

"?"

That is her reaction when she suddenly felt something strange. She can feel the mixture of chill and warmth coming from one direction, "Wha- what is this… familiar feeling?"

Her head turns all over the place, now looking for something as she starts toward one unknown direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyu is now walking straight forward, not knowing where his legs are going to bring him to.

As he keeps on going, he is heard muttering something, "This is finally going to be the end of everything, right?"

His head is then turned around, as he notices how his legs brought him to the town itself.

He then looks around all over the place, whispering something, "Then why aren't they here yet?"

As soon as he finishes his words, the crowd screams out loud as several lights appear raining down from the sky and toward the ground as all of them are now scattering all over the place, escaping the lights.

"Not them again!?"

"Why is this country have always been targeted by weird monsters?"

At this moment of time, those people are already prepared in escaping from those monsters. It has been like this for three years now.

It is no big deal for them to see these creatures suddenly appear from the sky.

It is also no surprise that there will be certain individuals appear to be battle-ready.

Kyu Aranzo is one of the examples of such man.

With him now wearing a belt with the front of having a square shape with circular slot and one handgrip near the shape, he now pulls out a black ball as he speaks out loud, "Are you awake, Archer?"

The ball shines red as a male voice is heard coming from it, "I have told you so many times, Master. We Servants do not sleep."

"Then let's get this over with. **Henshin!"**

Kyu immediately presses a button near the ball, with the ball now shows up a red bow and arrow symbol on it.

 _ARCHER!_

He then slams the ball into the slot and presses the grip along the shape downward.

The slot now brightens up in red light.

 _ARCHER! EMIYA! WROUGHT IRON HERO!_

Below him, a huge red circle with symbols and scribbles appear on the ground as it moves past through him and eventually stops right above his head. As the circle seems to be scanning him, pieces of metallic grey armor are seen appearing out of the circle, floating around him. The circle then disappears with the pieces quickly attach themselves onto him, showing himself wearing a small, generic looking armor of an archer with a grey helmet that haves two squares resembling bug eyes.

But then the armor brightens up with its color now turns black. Additional pieces are seen appearing and attaching onto his body, forming a jacket with two pieces of clothing stuck around his waist. His grey helmet turns white with the top of the helmet, which is round at first, now seems to have small spikes that move away from there, looking like a hair being combed backward.

Somewhere nearby, the twin-tailed female now arrives at the spot, quickly seeing a fight that is about to start and hides herself behind a building. Her eyes stare at the humanoid purple monsters with no faces and turns to see the figure in red, "Th-that's… Armored Magus Archer? But that's… i-impossible!"

Having a pair of blades with opposite color of black and white respectively in his hands, Kyu stands still in a stance as he mutters, "Shall we save everyone again, Hero of Justice?"

A voice is heard from him, but wasn't in his own voice, _"I don't think I should say that again, right?"_

Kyu smirks, "Then, let's wrap this one up!"

Charging forward, he jumps over one of them; the one at the front as he goes and strikes down both blades right onto it.

This action of his ends up provoking others, but that's what he truly wants by his next action of throwing the two blades away toward each sides of him.

The blades perfectly curved around the place, slashing all of those monsters on the side and now moving toward each other as if they are attracted to each other like a pair of magnets.

At this very moment, Archer conjures up another pair of the same blades and now rushing toward the one at the front and jumps onto it, using it as a platform to move forward to where the attracted blades are about to meet.

The thrown blades strike some first, with him now lands forward and executes several slashes onto the monsters.

At the same time, the gar-sounding voice inside him is heard chanting, _"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm. Our strength rips the mountains. Our swords split the water. Our names reach the imperial villa. The two of us cannot hold the heavens together."_

Now pushing himself back from them, Kyu pulls out another set of the same blades, muttering, **"Trace, Overedge."**

The blades then appear to be longer and having spikes all around it, looking like a pair of wings.

He then runs forward as he and the voice screams at the same time, **"Triple-Linked Crane Wings!"** leaving an X-shaped slash across them all as they are destroyed in an explosion that happens afterward.

Kyu turns his helmet, noticing one monster decides to run away from there as he quickly turns around, having a black bow in his hand, "Like I'm going to let you escape that easily."

He then pushes the ball on the slot to the side, letting it rolls around with a voice is heard.

 _PHANTASMAL FINISH!_

Putting his left arm to the side, a black sword appears in his hand, with the sword slowly alters itself into a shape of an arrow.

He then positions the arrow to where it is belonged and pulls the arrow toward him.

 **"HRUNTING!"**

The arrow is then let go with an impact as the sword now travels toward where the monster is running away.

The monster tries to dodge it, but the sword moves to where it moves, ended up penetrating itself and explodes into a smoke of flame.

Kyu sighs, losing his bow into nothingness as he mutters, "And that's how I spend the first day of my holiday."

The girl from the side grits her teeth, seemingly angered as she mutters out loud, "That damn… faker…"

She quickly pulls out the same belt and puts it around her as she takes out the ball, screaming, **"Henshin!"**

The ball has its button being pressed with a symbol of a bow and an arrow appears in green as she puts it into the slot, activating it.

 _ARCHER! ATALANTA! CHASTE HUNTRESS!_

Green circle appears below her that slowly ascends toward her, now letting her being covered by the generic armor before changing its color into black. More pieces soon appear around her, sporting a green jacket-like design. Her helmet is also turning green with a pair of cat ears appear on her head.

The woman now runs out of her cover, facing Kyu as she calls out to him, "Hey, you! Wait a minute!"

He turns toward her, now looking at her in confused, "Who?"

She introduces herself, "I am Armored Magus Archer from the Sun Faction. Are you Armored Magus Archer from the Shield Faction?"

Kyu smirks, "Fancy name, but I prefer to be known as Kamen Rider Archer."

She tilts her head, "Kamen… Rider?"

But then she pulls out her black bow, ready in a stance as she screams, "Then, let's get our match ready!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(WARNING: BELOW IS JUST HOW I INTERPRET THE OPENING OF THE STORY WILL LOOK LIKE. NO LYRICS, SO MAKE IT AS YOU WILL. SPOILERS TO THE SECOND CHAPTER AHEAD. GO STRAIGHT TO THE OTHER BOLDED SENTENCES FOR THE A/N.)**

[To the Beginning by Kalafina]

A shot of the core of Moon Cell, slowly shatters into pieces and disperses and disappears.

EXTREME HERO: KAMEN RIDER GRAND ORDER

Kyu Aranzo and the image of EMIYA is seen walking through the crowd in the town, passing by Rin Tohsaka and the image of Atalanta, staring at them both.

Sakine Matou is seen reading in a library, with Sakura Aranzo watches her from the corner with Medusa's image standing beside her.

Master and Saber of Shield are standing on the reimagining of the Battle of Camlann with Master and Saber of Sun are standing behind them, looking at the opposite direction.

Master is lying on a public bench in the rain with Berserker of Shield stares at him beside him. All the while Master/Caster of Shield sits at the end of the bench, looking down to the ground.

In a meeting room of sort, Master and Assassin of Sun are standing at the corner with Master and Berserker of Sun stands on one corner. The two are watching their unknown leader looking through pages of a book. Master and Rider of Sun are sitting at the end of the desk, looking disinterested.

Lance Aoi is working in a restaurant as Lancer of Shield is looking at him from the corner and Master/Lancer of Sun is looking at him from a seat.

Master and Assassin of Shield are dipping their feet into a pond as Master and Caster of Sun watch from a tree behind them.

The black balls light up, showing the Servants' classes symbols before a shape appears below them.

Laeticia is praying near a tomb before turning around and walks away. She enters a room, now seeing the Masters of Shield, smiling at them.

The Ruler of Sun walks out of a room, leaving the Masters of Sun looking back at him.

Somewhere in a field of blades, certain red headed hero is lying on the ground, looking at the sky as he closes his eyes.

The Masters of Shield now in the middle of the town, looking at the Masters of Sun as all of them change appearances into their hero selves, ready for fight.

END

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The first chapter ends with a cliffhanger. As you can see already, this is not just Kamen Rider and Fate x-over. Also, this is labeled as Extreme Hero. Meaning other characters from my other stories that are labeled the same is in the same universe. Don't worry, no big crossover happened later in the story. Just telling you guys that.**

 **Next: The first war started with the Masters of Sun started their first wave of attack onto the Asuka Island. Masters of Shield now regroup as they are forced to finally forming a team to fight the invaders. Also, dark plots…**


End file.
